Tyson Fractioned
by avrrge.joee
Summary: Tyson has shrunk, and then he finds me, the exact same size as him. Ray and Kai have to look after me(Koa)and Tyson at the same time. Isn't that great? Review!
1. It Begins

It started off as a nice day, but a big, or should I say little surprise came along. The gang was hanging out in the hotel they were staying at.

"I'm hungry," whined Tyson.

"So what else is new?" Max said, half with annoyance, and half with humor.

"Well, we could go out to eat. I'm hungry too," Ray said.

"That's a good idea! I know a place. It's a Chinese restaurant. Up for it?" Kenny suggested.

"Great! Let's go!" Tyson yelled.

**_At the Restaurant  
_**  
They're at the buffet. There were lots of dishes too chose from.

"Wow! I'm going to eat 3 of everything!" Tyson said, getting excited.

"Tyson…can you try to keep it to two?" Ray asked.

"Alright, how about two dishes and one dessert? That should be good enough," Tyson said.

"Well, let's just get our stuff first," Kai said.

**Tyson's choosing what to get**

Just then, an employee comes along and whispers to Tyson. Tyson listens carefully thinking its about the food being ready soon. No one notices but Kai.

**_Hotel the next morning_**

"Well, that was a good dinner last night!" Tyson said, waking up.

"Yeah, it was," Ray said, yawning.

As Tyson got out of bed.

'Was my bed always that big?' he thought.

The second thing he noticed is when Ray got out of his bed, he seemed a little taller. Maybe it was his eyes.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Ray asked.

"Get my eyes checked?" Tyson said, and rubbed his eyes.

"Why? Are they working right?" Ray said, jokingly..

"I don't know. I just need to get them checked," Tyson said.

"Okay, I'll go with you. Nothing else to do," Ray said.

"Okay, thanks," said Tyson.

**_At the eye doctors_**

"There nothing wrong with your eyes, Tyson," the doctor said.

"But, this morning...he seemed bigger than usual. Everything did. It's so weird," Tyson whispered so Ray couldn't hear.

"That's odd. Maybe you should see a doctor about that,"

"Uh…aren't you a doctor," Tyson said.

"Not that kind of doctor," said the doctor.

"Okay. I'll see another one," Tyson said, got up and left.

**_Outside the eye place  
_**  
"So, what did he say?" Ray said.

"Nothing was wrong. But, he said I need to go to the doctors to check something out," Tyson said.

Ray sighed, "Okay, let's go."

A**_t the doctors_**

"Well, it is weird that you seem to be getting smaller. You know, shrinking?" the doctor said.

"_SHRINKING_?" Tyson yelled.

"Yes, shrinking. And you're getting smaller every minute at this rate. You will stop at half an inch tall, from what I can tell," the doctor said.

"And how do you know all this? How do you know _exactly_ when I'll stop?" Tyson said.

"Well, I don't know," the doctor admitted, "But, that what it looks like. Now, you go tell your very generous friend, but only tell him, no one else."

"Okay..." Tyson said, but he was unsure.

**_Leaves the room_**

"Ray, I need to tell you something," Tyson said.

He got up. "What is it?" he said.

Tyson looked away. "Well, it seems that I'm shrinking."

"Excuse me?" Ray said.

"I know it is hard to believe, but I am shrinking. But, you can't tell anyone, got it?" Tyson said.

Ray sighed. "Okay. Oh, wow, you _are _shrinking! That's amazing!"

"It's noticeable?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Uh, yes, your shrinking more now," Ray said taking Tyson into the alley instead in the open street., "Wow, your going fast."

"WHAT? Oh no!" Tyson yelled, but to Ray, he just normally said it.

"Now you're big as my fingernail," Ray said, looking at his fingernail, "But, you stopped."

"What a relieve! But I will keep shrinking, though. I'll stop at half an inch," Tyson said.

"Well, if you don't want the others to know, then, you better hide in my pocket," Ray said.

He bends down to pick Tyson up, and Tyson hesitantly accepts the offer.

" Why did this happen to me? How did this happen to me?" Tyson said, after accepting the ride in Ray's pocket.

Ray decided to run to the hotel, unfortunately for Tyson, who had a bumpy ride home.

This is the best one I got so far, so review! And if you have any ideas, any at all, tell them to me. Thank you.


	2. The Dream

"I'm back!" Ray yelled in the house.  
  
"Where's Tyson?" Max asked.  
  
"Tyson? He is, um, out to lunch," Ray said.  
  
"Oh, well, is he going to be here soon?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, listen, I'm tired so I'm going to lie down," Ray said, and went in his room.  
  
"Oh, Tyson, you grew," Ray said, as he took Tyson out from his pocket.  
  
"Only a little bit though, and I think it's only temporary," Tyson said.  
  
"Well, you're the size of a mouse, is that good?" Ray asked.  
  
"It's fine, but..." Tyson started but was interrupted.  
  
"Ray?" Kai asked, from outside the room.  
  
Ray grabs Tyson and hides him under the pillow.  
  
"Yeah?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well, Tyson is out to lunch, right?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you believe me?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah I believe you, but..." Kai trailed off.  
  
"But, what?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Forget it. Well, you have a good nap," Kai said, then left.  
  
"Okay, thanks I will," Ray said, and took Tyson out from under the pillow.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I don't know. Well, we should get to sleep. I have to have a nap now, so you might as well go to sleep, too," Ray said.  
  
"All right," Tyson said, and Ray set him down beside the pillow.  
  
So, they go to sleep.  
  
**_Dream_**  
  
Tyson found himself in darkness. Then, his team stood over him. Then they shot out there hands toward him.  
  
Then he woke up.  
  
When he woke up, Ray's hand over him when he looked around. That meant he was still shrunk, and shrunk while he was asleep. He smiled a little and crawled out. He decided that he wanted to see the world now that he was small.  
  
"Wow, everything is so much bigger," Tyson said, and got off the bed and walked toward the door.  
  
All of a sudden, his foot got stuck in a crack in the floor. And he couldn't get it out.  
  
Then, he heard someone get up.

* * *

Do you like it? I hope you do. So, don't forget to review. 


	3. The Little Chat

Well, this is chapter 3, hope you like it!  
  
Tyson turned around to see Ray walking towards him. His foot was stuck so he couldn't run.  
  
"Oh no! Come on!" Tyson pleaded, trying to get his foot out.  
  
Ray got closer and closer but was too tired to notice Tyson.  
  
Tyson was getting worried. "Uh... I know! _RAY_!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"What! Who said that?" Ray asked, now fully awake.  
  
"Down here! On the floor!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Ray looked down. "What are you doing there?" he asked, and sat down cross- legged on the floor beside him.  
  
"Not important. Look, my foot is stuck, can you help me out?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I don't know. Your legs are too small and my fingers are too big. I might break something," Ray said.  
  
"Well, I can't stay here for the whole night. I'll get trampled, like I almost just did. You have no idea how big you are," Tyson said.  
  
"Well, it's better then being small. Hey, you shrunk some more," Ray said.  
  
"Your right. I can get my foot is out," Tyson said.  
  
"This is getting out of control. I don't know what to do," Ray said.  
  
"Well, we should get some more sleep," Tyson said.  
  
"Okay, hey, I take you out for breakfast tomorrow," Ray said picking Tyson up.  
  
"Okay, thanks. Good night," Tyson said.  
  
"Same to you," Ray said.

* * *

I hope you like the next chapter. I'll give you a hint, I sort of copied it from Honey, I shrunk the kids but, it's the best I could come up with. Review! 


	4. Bad Time To Eat

Tyson woke up feeling really tired. Last night was a little complicated. So, he just lies there and thinks.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ahh!," Tyson was startled, "I mean, yes. I've been hungry since the Chinese restaurant."  
  
"Okay, we'll go get something to eat right now," Ray said, and took Tyson.  
  
**_Hallway_**  
  
"What do you want?" Ray asked.  
  
"I don't know. Not much for a person to eat if your the size of a bottle cap," Tyson said.  
  
"Sure there is," Ray said.  
  
"Like?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well... let's see...um..." Ray was having trouble.  
  
"See? I guess I'll have what your having," Tyson said.  
  
"All right," Ray said.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"Be right back," Ray said, and set Tyson a table.  
  
"All right. I'm not going anywhere," Tyson said.  
  
_minutes later_  
  
"I'm back," Ray said.  
  
"With the ever so popular cereal!" Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah, I like it. This is so complicated, I forgot a spoon. Be right back again," Ray said, and left.  
  
He left. Tyson was just the right size to sit on the rim of the bowl.  
  
Then, he shrunk. He was now smaller then a shirt button, and fell right in the bowl.  
  
(A/N- As I said before, the ONLY thing I could come up with.)  
  
"I'm back. Tyson?" Ray asked, and looked around.  
  
"Ray!" Tyson yelled up to him.  
  
Then, Kai came up.  
  
"Hey," Kai said.  
  
"Hi," Ray said, still looking.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nickel," Ray said.  
  
"I see. Then, I take it, your not hungry," Kai asked.  
  
"Huh? Of course I am," Ray said, and took the spoon.  
  
Ray was just about to eat the cereal, which we all know, Tyson is in, when Kenny came up.  
  
"Now, where did Tyson go?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Tyson?" Ray said.  
  
He looked into his spoon to find Tyson.  
  
"Ah! I-I mean, I'm going to eat this in my room. Bye," Ray said, and left  
  
He left with confused looks on every ones face.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. I know it was copying from Honey I shrunk the kids, but it was the only thing I could come up with. Please Review. 


	5. The Conversation, Then The Battle

This is chapter 5 of this story. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
"Tyson?" Ray asked.  
  
Ray was looking for Tyson in the bowl.  
  
"I'm right here," Tyson said.  
  
(A/N- He actually yelled that but he is small)  
  
"What? Where?" Ray asked.  
  
"Near the rim," Tyson yelled.  
  
"Oh, there you are. Why did you go in there? I was hungry," Ray asked.  
  
"I sat on the rim, and then I shrunk some more and fell in," Tyson explained.  
  
"Great. Well, do you want me to tell how small you look?" Ray asked.  
  
"Not really," Tyson said.  
  
"Okay," Ray said.  
  
"Okay, tell me," Tyson said.  
  
"You're the size of a pebble. Or rock, or..." Ray said.  
  
"Okay, I get it. Can you get me out of here? It's sort of cold," Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh, okay,"  
  
Ray lifted Tyson out of the bowl and set him on the bed.  
  
"This is just great, I had to be hungry," Tyson said.  
  
"Ray?" Kai asked, from the door.  
  
"What?" Ray said.  
  
"Um, are you talking to yourself?" Kai asked.  
  
"Great, then embarrassment comes by," Ray whispered, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Can I come in?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ray said.  
  
"Don't you think he'll see me?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You're too small," ray said.  
  
"And your what...tall?" Kai asked.  
  
"Oh, Kai! I didn't now you were standing there," Ray said.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Uh, do you want to practice Beyblading?" Kai asked.  
  
"Sure. Hold on,"Ray said.  
  
Ray got Drigger on the counter.  
  
"Did you find your nickel? You left fast," Kai asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. There it is," Ray said.  
  
He ran to the bed and grabbed Tyson fast enough so Kai didn't see.  
  
"You really like nickels," Kai said.  
  
"Yeah, should we go?" Ray asked.  
  
Beyblade dishes  
  
Ray set down Tyson when Kai wasn't looking.  
  
"3... " Ray counted down.  
  
"2..." Kai counted down as well.  
  
"1...Let it rip!" they both yelled.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I did. So, review. 


	6. Kai Now Knows

When we left off, Kai and Ray were going to battle. I wonder who is going to win....  
  
The blades bashed into each other. It was interesting to watch, in Tyson's point of view. Then Dranzer struck out Drigger. And went right for Tyson.  
  
"Wait!" Ray yelled.  
  
He ran across the room and caught Tyson in one hand and Drigger in the next.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kai asked.  
  
"Uh, no. I didn't want Drigger to go into the wall or anything," Ray said.  
  
"Oh, well, we should go. The others will probably get as worried about us, as they are to Tyson," Kai said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, okay. Sure," Ray said, and followed Kai.  
  
In Ray's and Tyson and Kai's room (A/N- I didn't mention this before)  
  
"So..."Kai said.  
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
You know the thing I was going to tell you a couple of days ago?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well, it was... about Tyson," Kai said  
  
"Really?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know what happened to him," Kai said.  
  
"Y-you do?" Ray stammered.  
  
He does? Tyson thought.  
  
"Yeah, I know he shrunk," Kai said.  
  
"How did you know?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well, you were talking to him, when he wasn't really here. And, you were acting strange at breakfast," Kai said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, he got into my breakfast. Literally," Ray said.  
  
"So, where is he?" Kai asked.  
  
"Right here," Tyson yelled.  
  
Kai looked beside Ray to find a small Tyson, and bent down to get a closer look.  
  
"Wow, this is funny, isn't it?" Kai asked.  
  
"I guess so. But, we don't know how to get him to his regular size," Ray said.  
  
"Well, I can't do anything about it. Are you going to tell the others?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well..." Ray started.  
  
"No! We are not," Tyson yelled.  
  
"Why not? Kai knows," Ray said.  
  
"I know. Its bad enough he knows. The doctor says I was only tell you. I don't like being this small," Tyson said.  
  
"You get to do stuff no one else can. It's pretty cool," Kai said.  
  
"Well, then you might as well, be shrunk, not me," Tyson said.  
  
"Well, were trying to do something about it, but it's hard. I never saw any one shrink before," Ray said.  
  
"This may make the problem worse but..." Kai said.  
  
"What?" Tyson and Ray said at the same time, but you can hear Ray more.  
  
"Well, there is a tournament in 2 days," Kai said.  
  
"Since when?" Ray asked.  
  
"Since last week. When we all went to the restaurant. I told you, Ray." Kai said.  
  
"You did? I don't remember," Ray said.  
  
"Um, yeah," Kai said, then he looked at Tyson, "Tyson just grew a couple inches."  
  
"Yeah, he does that a lot, then he shrinks again. It's complicated," Ray said.  
  
"I see. How small is he supposed to get?" Kai asked.  
  
"The doctor said about a couple inches," Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah, and he's been smaller then that," Ray said.  
  
"We should go to bed, now," Kai said.  
  
"Okay. Well, Tyson, I guess you can stay up a little while longer. I guess you deserve it," Ray said.  
  
"Okay. Good night," Tyson said.  
  
"Good night," Ray and Kai said in unison.

* * *

I guess you could send me ideas on what you want Tyson to do. Oh, and I'm going to appear in the next chapter, so include me too. Review! 


	7. Tyson's New Friend

As Tyson stood alone in the dark, he heard a noise. He turned to his right. Nothing. He turned to his left. Someone or something was moving its way over to him.  
  
"Who's there?" Tyson asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"I said, who's there?" Tyson said again.  
  
"Koa."  
  
"Who? Who's Koa?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Just someone shrunk like you. Anyway, who are you?" Koa asked.  
  
"I'm Tyson Granger," Tyson introduced himself.  
  
"The Beyblader?" Koa asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I was but now that I'm shrunk, I can't Beyblade anymore," Tyson said.  
  
"That's too bad. I used to Beyblade, too," Koa said.  
  
"You did? How long haven't you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"About a year. That's how long I've been shrunk," Koa said.  
  
"Whoa. I've only been like this for a couple of weeks. I still don't know what to watch out for," Tyson asked.  
  
"Well, you have to watch out for..."Koa was interrupted.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Tyson?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, some of us are trying to sleep," Kai said.  
  
"Sorry, but this is my new friend, Koa. He's been shrunk, like me," Tyson said.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess we'll have to look after him too," Ray said.  
  
"No, that is quite alright. I can look after myself. I..." Koa was cut off again  
  
"You will be looked after by us," Kai said.  
  
"Okay. Sure," Koa said.  
  
"Well, you guys better get some sleep," Ray said.  
  
"Alright," Tyson said.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one is going to be better. Also, the next chapter has sort f a big turnaround. I hope you like it. Review! 


	8. The Dream Can't Come True

_**Dream  
**_  
Tyson was all alone in darkness. Actually, Koa was also there. Then, Ray and Kai stood over them. They looked sort of angry, and sort of sad all at once...  
  
End  
  
"Tyson! Get up!" Koa shook Tyson awake.  
  
"What happened?" Tyson asked.  
  
"You were...yelling in your sleep," Ray said.  
  
"I was. Oh," Tyson looked embarrassed.  
  
"You had us worried," Koa said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Koa, I need to talk to you. Alone," Tyson said.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to leave," Ray said, and left the room.  
  
Tyson turned to Koa with a really worried face on.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen to us, and it has something to do with Kai and Ray, I saw it in my dream," Tyson said.  
  
"Hold on. What was your dream about?" Kao asked.  
  
Tyson explained his dream. From the darkness to the fact that Kai and Ray were there, and the expressions.  
  
"But, this is my second dream. The last one had all my teammates there, but I think that meant one of my teammates were going to find out about me. That was Kai," Tyson said.  
  
"Hey, did you feel that?" Koa asked.  
  
"Yeah, did we shrink some more?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I think so," Koa said.  
  
They did. They were now the size of a grain of sand.  
  
"No one is going to hear us now," Koa said.  
  
"I was never suppose to be this small!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Then, Ray came back.  
  
"Tyson? Koa?" Ray asked.  
  
"He's all the way over there, and I can still feel the sound waves. Are we really that small?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Apparently,"  
  
Ray came over to where Tyson and Koa were standing. But, he couldn't see them.  
  
"Where'd you guys go?" Ray asked.  
  
The sound waves were too much, and they fell on the floor.  
  
"The floor is the worst place you want to be. Especially when your this size," Koa said.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai came in and turned off the lights.  
  
"The hotel has to conserve energy, so we have to keep the lights off," Kai explained.  
  
"Ok, but I can't find the others," Ray said, looking around.  
  
"Uh, you can't find them?"  
  
Kai walked over to Ray and they looked down to the floor in attempt to finding them. Tyson looked at his surroundings. Everything fit. The dark, the floor, Koa, and Kai and Ray.  
  
"Even the expressions are the same," Tyson said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Koa asked.  
  
"This is my dream," Tyson said.

* * *

So, how did you like that? Was that fantastic? I hope you liked it. If you didn't... beware. Anyway, review! 


	9. The Dream Comes True

"Your dream? That's crazy," Koa said.  
  
"I'm telling you, this is it," Tyson insisted.  
  
"Just because it's the same atmosphere, doesn't mean it's your dream," Koa said.  
  
"Look at there expressions. Ray's worried and Kai looks mad. Thos were the expressions in the dream," Tyson said.  
  
"That could only be a coincidence. You and I could have those on right now," Koa said.  
  
Tyson ignored him.  
  
"Okay, something bad is going to happen soon. We have to be careful," Tyson said.  
  
"Where could they be? It's either we lost them or they shrunk some more," Ray said.  
  
"You said he would stop at half an inch and that's the size he was last night. He couldn't have shrunk," Kai said.  
  
"The doctor could have been wrong. He wasn't sure when he spoke to me," Ray said.  
  
"Anyway, let's find him," Kai said.  
  
Kai stepped forward and almost stepped on Tyson and Koa in the process.  
  
"That was close. Tyson, that's natural. I almost got stepped on loads of times. This isn't really life threatening," Koa explained.  
  
"This isn't it. Something else is going to happen," Tyson said.  
  
Kai stepped over the shrunk and Ray stepped forward after him.  
  
"I'm freaking out. I mean we could almost step on them and into even know," Ray said nervously.  
  
Kai looked down.  
  
"That's not true. We can't step on them. They're probably too small, if they shrunk" Kai said.  
  
"I hope so," Ray said.  
  
"We have to get out of here. We almost got crushed, twice," Tyson said.  
  
"Okay, but where?" Koa asked.  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere. Just as long as they don't..." Tyson was cut off.  
  
"Spread out," Kai said.  
  
"Yes. That," Tyson said.  
  
"What's so wrong about that?" Koa asked.  
  
"What's wrong is that we are too small. They won't find us anyway," Tyson said.  
  
"You're thinking too much of this. Nothing is going to happen to us," Koa said.  
  
"Yes, there is! I don't know what, but something," Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"You said it yourself. Were too small to be seen, and that means were too small to have anything happen to us," Koa said.  
  
"..." Tyson was silent.  
  
"Tyson? Are you okay?" Koa asked.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Tyson said.  
  
"Why?" Koa asked.  
  
"There coming this way. Now, they might step on us," Tyson said.  
  
"They can't," Koa said.  
  
"We just grew a couple centimeters," Tyson said.  
  
Koa was silent. "Okay. Let's go," he said.  
  
"I still can't see them. Maybe they're not in this room," Ray said.  
  
"They have to be in this room. Unless they can run really fast, then they're still in here," Kai said.  
  
"Your right. Do you know where else to look?  
  
"No, except...the floor," Kai said.  
  
"Floors the worst place to be I said, yet they know enough to find us here," Koa said.  
  
"There getting closer. I think we should go this way," Tyson said, pointing in Kai and Ray's direction.  
  
"Towards them?" Koa asked.  
  
"Yeah, that way we won't be cornered," Tyson said.  
  
"Point taken. Wait! We just grew some more," Koa said.  
  
Just then, Kai almost stepped on them again, but this time the pressure lifted them off the ground and got separated.

* * *

This was a really nice turn-a-round! The chapter after this is one is going to be hard for me, so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell them to me. Review! 


	10. Everything Is Falling Apart, Or Is It?

Tyson woke up. He found himself on the bed.  
  
Where's Koa? He thought, "Koa! Where did you go?"  
  
Tyson looked around. Ray and Kai were gone. They might have given up.  
  
"They'll find us later," Tyson said.

* * *

"Where am I?" Koa asked. Where did Tyson go?  
  
He looked to find himself in a dark cramped space that was constantly moving.  
  
"I still don't understand why we gave up," Ray said.  
  
"Ray?" Koa looked up.  
  
He was in Kai's pocket.  
  
"Cause we'll find them sooner or later. We don't have to waste our time now to find them," Kai said, "Besides... we have to practice for that tournament, it got postponed for next week."  
  
"Tournament?" Koa repeated.  
  
He looked beside him and found himself beside Kai's blade.  
  
"It would be a honor to see it, if it wasn't next to me," Koa said.

* * *

Tyson was walking alone across the bed to the night table.  
  
"Like a desert. Aw man, this is going to take forever," Tyson said.  
  
Then, Kai and Ray walked in.  
  
"Maybe now they'll see me," Tyson said, with a sigh.  
  
"Tyson! There you are!" Ray practically yelled.  
  
They walked over to where Tyson was and Ray picked him up and put him on the table.  
  
"Where's Koa?" Ray asked.  
  
"He's not with you?" Kai asked.  
  
"No. I thought you found him, already," Tyson said.  
  
"No, where were you anyway?" Ray asked.  
  
Tyson explained the predicament. He explained when they shrunk more, then Ray sending them to the floor to Kai and Ray almost crushing them. Then to where he passed out.  
  
"Now, I don't know where Koa is," Tyson finished.  
  
Ray looked down. "Kai? Your pocket's alive."  
  
Kai looked down to see his pocket moving all over the place. He reached inside and pulled out Koa.  
  
"Put me down!" Koa yelled as soon as he got out.  
  
He set him down beside Tyson.  
  
"Okay, were all together again," Ray said.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'm hungry," Koa said.  
  
"Me too. I didn't eat all day," Ray said.  
  
"Then, you guys go eat. I'll stay here if you don't mind," Kai said.  
  
"Okay, come on guys," Ray said.  
  
He picked them both up and put them on his shoulders.  
  
"If you see Max or Kenny, hide, ok?" Ray said.  
  
"Alright," Tyson and Koa said at the same time.

* * *

Well, that was fun. I'm on a roll, I've been typing for a while and I fell tired, but that won't stop me! Review! 


	11. The Drawer

After a nice meal (Tyson-free) they all went back to the room. Kai was just lying on his bed in silence.  
  
"Kai?" Ray asked.  
  
"What?" Kai asked.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Koa asked.  
  
"Long enough," Kai said, and sat up.  
  
"That's a good answer," Tyson said.  
  
Ray went over to the night table and set Tyson and Koa on it. Then, went over to Kai.  
  
"Is something on your mind?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking, but I guess that's over isn't it?" Kai asked.  
  
"Sort of," Ray said, "oh, I forgot I needed to ask Kenny something. Be right Back." And he left the room and Kai just sat there, ignoring Tyson and Koa. Then, he got up and left.  
  
"Well, that's nice," Koa said.  
  
"Don't let it bother you. He's always like that," Tyson said.  
  
"Oh. Hey, what's in the drawers?" Koa asked, out of curiosity.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Do you want to see?" Tyson asked.  
  
"How are we going to get it opened?" Koa asked.  
  
Tyson asked Koa to get the pencil near them. When Koa returned, Tyson wedged the drawer open.  
  
"It works. Okay, do you want to go first?" Koa asked.  
  
"I guess so," Tyson said.  
  
He leaned over the table and grabbed the top of the drawer. Then, he leaned himself inside the drawer. Koa did the same.  
  
"It's kinda dark. Were going to have to get adjusted to it, first," Koa said.  
  
"Okay," Tyson said.  
  
They waited a few minutes and they could see in no time.  
  
"What are those?" Tyson asked.  
  
He pointed ahead of them. There were two objects there.  
  
"I don't now. They look like..." Koa trailed off.  
  
They walked over to the objects and looked at them in the dark.  
  
"It's Ray's Beyblade," Tyson said.  
  
"Awesome. Isn't this a sight to see?" Koa asked.  
  
"Especially at this size," Tyson said.  
  
Then, they heard Ray and Kai come in.  
  
"Why did you leave them alone? You have no idea what they could get into," Ray said frantically.  
  
"They were on a night table. What could they possibly do?" Kai asked.  
  
"They could do a lot of things. They could fall on the floor, they could...did you leave the drawer opened?" Ray asked.  
  
"I don't remember. Maybe," Kai said.  
  
"Well, close it next time," Ray said.  
  
Ray went over to the night table and closed the drawer, not knowing that Tyson and Koa were still inside.  
  
"What do we do now?" Koa asked.  
  
"We can't open it from in here. Were going to have to get there attention outside," Tyson said.  
  
"They probably won't hear us anyway," Koa said, "we shrunk some more. We could probably fit in the Blade."  
  
"Well, we can't stay in here," Tyson said.  
  
"I know that. Maybe they'll feel like battling, and Ray will open the drawer and see us," Koa said.  
  
"I hope so," Tyson said.  
  
"Looks like were going to be here a while," Koa said.  
  
_7 minutes later  
_  
"Do you want to have a practice battle?" Kai asked.  
  
"Sure. Let me get my blade," Ray said, "and when we go out of the room, watch your step."  
  
"Okay, he's going to open the drawer. Back up," Koa said.  
  
When they backed up, they "accidentally" fell into the blade.  
  
"Ouch! I forgot what are in these things," Koa said, and rubbed his elbow.  
  
"This is not good," Tyson said.  
  
"Why not?" Koa asked.  
  
"They're going to battle. With Beyblades. Were in one," Tyson said, step by step.  
  
"This isn't good. We have to get out of here," Koa said.

* * *

That was exciting. I hope you enjoyed it. Review! 


	12. All Those Questions!

As Ray and Kai walked down the hallway down to the stadiums, Tyson and Koa look for a way out of the blade.  
  
"You know, maybe it won't be so bad riding in a blade. We might be going know where but right for the longest time, but you never know..." Koa said, trying to look on the bright side.  
  
"I would rather not. I just want to get out of here," Tyson said.  
  
"Are you sure we should have just left them there?" Ray asked.  
  
"Sure. They can look after themselves. Besides, I'm not going to waste my time looking for someone I can't see," Kai said.  
  
"We may not be able to see them now, but sooner or later, they will grow. They always do," Ray said.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three, we'll yell for Ray, got it?" Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah, on the count of three," Koa said.  
  
"1..." Tyson said.  
  
"2..." Koa said.  
  
"3!" they both said, then they both yelled, "_RAY_!"  
  
"Stop. Did you hear that?" Ray asked, and stopped.  
  
"No, what did you hear?" Kai asked.  
  
"I heard someone say my name. Didn't you hear it?" Ray asked.  
  
"No," said Kai.  
  
"_IN THE BLADE_!" they heard voices.  
  
"The Blade?" Ray asked.  
  
Ray put his ear toward the blade and heard Tyson and Koa in there. He tipped the blade over and they fell out. Kai caught them before they actually hit the ground.  
  
"It's about time," Tyson said.  
  
"Is this a bad time to ask why and how you were in there?" Ray asked.  
  
"No. First, I wanted to know what was in the drawer," Koa said.  
  
"I didn't know, so we went in to check it out. Then you guys came in and then-"said Tyson.  
  
"Ray shut the drawer with Tyson and me in it, and we fell on the blade," Koa finished.  
  
"Why is it we always try to find you guys, and right there with us all the time?" Ray asked.  
  
"Luck? I don't know," Kai said, and shrugged.  
  
"Anyway, we have to take you with us wherever we go," Ray said.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't them with wherever I go," Kai said.  
  
"Well, they are always getting lost. Either on the floor, the Beyblades, or...us.," ray said.  
  
"How can they get lost on us?" Kai asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it could happen, you never know," Ray said.  
  
"If I could break this arguing, could we not be in the hall? I don't feel comfortable," Tyson said.  
  
"Why would you? Kai has you in fists," Ray said, and poked Kai.  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Kai said, and shot a look at Ray.  
  
Kai straightened out his hands.  
  
"Okay, that's better. Now, can we go back to the rooms? Unless you guys still want to do what you were doing?" Koa asked.  
  
Kai- No, we'll go back.  
  
Ray- We can battle some other time.  
  
They all walked back to the room. When they opened it, Max and Kenny were there. Kai quickly stuffed Tyson and Koa in his pocket.  
  
Ray- What are you guys doing here?  
  
Max- We want to know where Tyson is. He's been gone a while.  
  
Kai- Not gone. Just...not around.  
  
Ray- Yeah, he's been very busy.  
  
Kenny- Doing what?  
  
Kai- ...uh, well, he's been very busy-  
  
Ray- for the surprise.  
  
Kai, Max and Kenny-Surprise?  
  
Ray- Yes, the surprise. It's a secret though, so don't tell him that I told you.  
  
Max- How can we tell him? He's never around.  
  
After that, they left.  
  
Tyson- Hello? Can we come out now?  
  
Kai took out Tyson and Koa from hi pocket.  
  
Tyson- Great. Now I have to come up with a surprise.  
  
Koa- You can always just show you to them.  
  
Tyson- No. The doctor says not to let anyone know. They know only because my dream said they could know.  
  
Ray- Dream?  
  
Tyson hadn't told them about the dreams yet, and he wasn't planning on it, but now he might have to.

* * *

Okay, that as nice. Now, I need to make a name for Tyson and me. If you have any ideas, send them in review, or you can just email me. 


	13. Daddyo's In Da House!

Ray- you've been having dreams?  
  
Tyson- They're not important. Just about me getting back to my regular size, and what not.  
  
Kai- Really?  
  
Tyson – Yeah, even ask Koa.  
  
They turned to Koa, which wasn't that hard.  
  
Koa- They are, even I have those dreams.  
  
Ray was just about to say something when the door busted open, and in came-  
  
Tyson- Dad?  
  
Ray looked stunned.  
  
Ray- Mr. Granger?  
  
Kai looked...normal.  
  
Kai- Mr. Granger.  
  
Koa looked confused.  
  
Koa- Dad? Mr. Granger?  
  
Mr. Granger- Where's Tyson?  
  
Ray- Tyson? He is...uh...  
  
Kai- he is...somewhere?  
  
Tyson and Koa ran behind Ray and Kai as fast as they could.  
  
Koa- Who is that?  
  
Tyson that's my dad! I don't know what he is doing here.  
  
Ray- What are you doing here, anyways?  
  
Mr. Granger- Well, Max and Kenny said that Tyson was missing, so I rushed over.  
  
Kai- Max and Kenny said that?  
  
Ray- Well, they aren't getting that surprise.  
  
Kai- Definitely not.  
  
Mr. Granger- So, where's Tyson?  
  
Ray- Well, he isn't missing.  
  
Kai- He just had to go away far awhile, that's all.  
  
Mr. Granger- you mean...I came all the way here for...nothing?  
  
Ray- It seems like it.  
  
Mr. Granger- Well, I can't just leave, so I'll stay here.  
  
Tyson- you'll stay...here?  
  
Koa- What's wrong?  
  
Tyson- If he stays here, then I can't be in the same room with him.  
  
Koa- What's wrong with that? All we have to do is stay out of sight, and then he won't be able to see us.  
  
Tyson- Well, maybe your right, but...  
  
Koa- Why are you always so...worried?  
  
Tyson- This has never happened to me before, and I guess I'm sort off scared.  
  
Koa- Of what? Of getting killed?  
  
Tyson-...I guess so.  
  
Koa- you don't have to worry about it. We have Ray and Kai with us wherever we go. Besides, you have to admit, being this small is kinda cool.  
  
Tyson- I guess so. I'll try not to be so worried.  
  
Ray- I suppose you could stay in this is room with us, right Kai?  
  
Kai- Sure, why not.  
  
Ray- Well, I'd better go.  
  
He turned around and got Koa and Tyson and left, leaving Kai and Mr. Granger to talk.  
  
Ray- Are you going to be okay about your dad staying with us?  
  
Tyson- I guess so.  
  
Ray- You don't sound to sure.  
  
Koa- I know he doesn't, but he really doesn't mind.  
  
Ray- Okay, I think he said he'll be here for about 2 weeks.  
  
Tyson- Why?  
  
Ray- He said he had this important job here, so that is why he said he might as well stay here.  
  
Koa- Cool. I wonder what he is doing?  
  
Ray- He didn't say. Do you think we should go back?  
  
Tyson- I guess so.  
  
When they went into the room, Mr. Granger was just leaving.  
  
Mr. Granger- I must get going. I have to work on that project.  
  
Ray- What is the project?  
  
Mr. Granger- Oh, I'm sure you boys wouldn't care, but it's really cool. Many people have experienced that they have been shrinking, s the project is to get them to regular size.  
  
They all gasped.

* * *

There you go, I updated. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sure by now you have some ideas. Send them in! 


	14. Bugs? Paint? TOO MUCH!

Tyson couldn't sleep. He lied awake all night. He turned toward Koa at about five in the morning, and found he was awake as well.  
  
"Koa?" Tyson asked, but whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Koa asked.  
  
"Do you think they will make that project work? Or finish it?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I hope so," Koa said, "although, it's going to be hard for me to get used to the height."  
  
"Me too," Tyson said.  
  
"Do you think were talking to loud?" Koa asked, pointing to Kai and Ray, who were sleeping in SEPERATE beds, if you got the wrong idea.

"I don't think so," Tyson said, "Kai is a sound sleeper, and I think Ray stayed up last night."  
  
"Alright," Koa said.  
  
They stayed awake for about an hour and a half. Before long, the saw the sun coming up. After the sun was all up, Ray woke up. Tyson and Koa said good morning.  
  
"Hey guys," Ray said, and sat up.  
  
"Hey," they both said, and stood up.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Ray asked.  
  
"First I want to have breakfast," Tyson said.  
  
"Right," Ray said. He got up, got dressed, in the bathroom, and got Tyson and Koa.  
  
"Where do you want to have breakfast?" Ray asked.  
  
They shrugged. Just as Ray was going out the door, Max rushed in, and bumped right into Ray. Ray fell to the ground, and let go of Tyson. Tyson fell, and landed...hard.  
  
"Ray, I'm sorry," Max said, "are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Ray said, looking around for Tyson.  
  
"Alright," Max said, "have you seen Kai?"  
  
"No, not at all today," Ray said.  
  
"Alright," Max said, "sorry for bumping into you." And he left. Once he was gone, Ray dropped to the floor and started to look.  
  
_Tyson_  
  
Tyson was worried. When Ray dropped him, he fell on Max's shoe. What worried him more was, that Max was going outside. Tyson held on to Max's shoelace as he walked. When MAX was outside, he decided to run, and Tyson fell off.  
  
"Max! Wait!" Tyson yelled without thinking. Max, of course, didn't hear him. Tyson looked around. He was at the foot of the stairs of the house. He was to small to reach the top. He was about the size of an ant. Tyson was really worried. How would he get back inside?  
  
"Great, now what?" Tyson sighed, and sat down. Tyson looked ahead of him, and saw a bug coming. Tyson gulped. The bug got closer. It was a beetle. Tyson just stared at it. He was frozen to the ground. As the beetle get closer, Tyson could feel the ground tremble. He looked up, and gfrom the height of the grass, he could see Kai.  
  
"_Kai_! _Down here_!" Tyson yelled, but Kai couldn't hear him.  
  
Kai was now heading toward Tyson. Kai actually stopped right I front of him! Also, Kai stepped on the bug, and not even realized it. Tyson ran to Kai's shoe and climbed onto it. He went over to the shoelace and held onto it for support. Kai started to walk. He walked inside the building. Tyson was having sort of a bumpy ride, and also wished Kai hadn't took the stairs.  
  
"_Kai_!" Tyson tried to yell at Kai, but he didn't hear him.  
  
Kai entered his and Ray's, and Tyson's room, and finds Ray on the ground.  
  
"Ray? What's wrong?" Kai asked.  
  
"He lost Tyson again," Koa said. He was on Ray's shoulder.  
  
"Max bumped into me, and I dropped him," Ray said, standing up.  
  
"Oh, I hope I didn't..." Kai trailed off, looking behind him.  
  
"Don't make me think of it," Ray said.  
  
"Alright," Kai said, "how long have you been searching?"  
  
"About an hour," said Ray.  
  
"You lost him an hour ago?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, and by the way, where were you?" Ray asked.  
  
"I went for a walk," Kai said, "anyways, we have other things to worry about."  
  
"Right here!" Tyson yelled, but since they were standing up, they didn't hear, and Koa was way high up to hear.  
  
"Listen, I'm sure he can take care of himself," Kai said, "and besides, sooner or later, he'll grow and we'll see him, right?"  
  
"I guess," Ray said, but he was still unsure.  
  
"Alright," Kai said, "now, can we do something else?"  
  
"Alright, but not in this room," Ray said.  
  
As they were wondering what to do, Kai's shoelace came undone, and Tyson fell on the floor.  
  
_Now what do I do_? Tyson thought, _I'm to small for them to see in the carpet.  
  
_After they figured out what they were going to do, they turned to leave. Kai's foot went over Tyson, and landed near him, sending him flying through the air. Tyson flew away from the others as they left, and landed in this blue stuff.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Tyson asked in disgust.  
  
The blue stuff was sorting of getting harder. Tyson was stuck in it!  
  
"Now what do I do?" Tyson asked. He looked around and saw he was in the bathroom.  
  
_Hours later_  
  
Tyson was still stuck in the blue stuff, and he hadn't grown any more. It was about 8 o'clock at night, when he heard Ray and Kai come in the door.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't grow at all today, the only thing you did today was shrink," Ray said, obviously to Koa.  
  
"And we spent all of our time looking for you in the grass," Kai said.  
  
So, Koa and I can't grow anymore? Tyson asked himself.  
  
"I can't believe we can't find Tyson," Ray said. He sounded worried. "I mean, what if we just stepped on him?"  
  
"I don't know," Kai said, "but if he's the same size as Koa, then it will take a whole lot of time trying to find him," Kai said.  
  
"Alright, we might as well go to bed then," Ray said, though was unsure he wanted to.  
  
"Okay," Kai said.  
  
Kai entered the bathroom. And saw his face paint lid was opened. He sighed and walked over to it.  
  
Now, what Tyson didn't know is that he was in Kai's face paint. Tyson saw Kai looming over the paint.  
  
"Kai! In here!" Tyson yelled, but Kai didn't hear him, and since Tyson fell in and under the blue stuff, he camouflaged into the stuff, and Kai couldn't hear him or see him.  
  
Tyson saw Kai pick something up. After realizing what it was he was freaking out. Kai was putting the lid on whatever it was he was in.  
  
"Kai! Don't do that!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Kai did it.

* * *

Alright, If you have any ideas, which I'm sure you do, then send them in! 


End file.
